This new rose plant resulted from a selected seedling produced by me at Pleasanton, Calif., by my crossing of the variety `Yellow Perfection` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,083) with the vareity `Cocktail` (unpatented) as the pollen parent with the object of obtaining a new variety of orange-yellow hybrid tea rose with large flowers long lasting after being cut. Asexual propagation of this selected seedling was done by me and under my direction by budding and this manner of reproduction was carried on through several successive generations, which demonstrated clearly that the novel and distinctive features of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.